From A To Y
by Karen Leona Concepcion
Summary: "Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." - James Dean a short story borrowing Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia. the rest is unrelated.


**From A to Y**

**_I have always dreamt of being a well-renowned novelist and of writing my very own masterpiece. When I was still a little girl, I would always ask my mom to read me a bed time story. I didn't really mind if she already sounded like a broken tape recorder. I just loved listening to her soft and sweet voice as I imagined myself inside the mystical world of fairy tales. It was such a wonderful experience. And before I knew it, I was already fast asleep. Those were the days. And now that I am about to graduate, my long time dream is almost at hand, well, almost. My name is Lucy and this is the beginning of the ending of my story._**

It was the last day of March, a day before Graduation. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a minute or two, smiling as I pictured myself receiving my diploma. I glanced at the clock on the side table. It was ten in the morning. I stayed still and froze on my position as reality hit me. It was already ten in the morning. Graduation practice started an hour ago. I was freaking late! With a godly speed, I literally jumped off the bed with my messy hair sticking out in the process and dashed into the bathroom. I couldn't believe it. That was the first time I overslept. Besides, never did I fail setting the alarm. Never! What a good way to begin the day with, huh?

Oh well, better late than never, right? As if wearing Mercury's winged shoes, I ran out of the apartment like a criminal on the loose. I couldn't even remember opening and closing the door anymore. Maybe I just passed through it. Nah, who was I kidding? I ran and ran until I reached the bus stop. Nobody else was there. It only meant that the bus had just passed by. Oh great, just great. I waited for a few more minutes. An old lady arrived, also waiting for the same bus. Not so long after, the bus came. I gave way to the old lady and followed suit. As usual, there were no seats left. It was a good thing chivalry was not dead. "Here ma'am. Have a seat," a sturdy-looking man stood and offered his seat to the senior. Oh how I wished somebody would offer his to me, too! As if on cue, one of the passengers stood and got off the bus. Good heavens! Well, I wasn't really offered a seat, but at least I was able to have one. Not so long after, I finally reached my destination. "Just by the university," I stood and told the driver to drop me by. Nonetheless, he continued as if he didn't hear a single thing. I frowned. Was that a joke? If only he knew how urgent things were! I was sure my voice was loud enough so it was impossible for him not to hear me. "Excuse me. Just by the university." I was lucky another student was there. Once I got off, I realized I didn't pay. It was not that I didn't want to. The bus conductor forgot to give me a ticket. Was I lucky or what?

With my bag swinging wildly, I swiftly ran to the university building. Surprisingly, I didn't bump into anyone along the way. Once I got there, I saw the swipe machines. Oh shoot! I forgot my ID. Thinking of a solution, I looked around. Unfortunately, not one of my classmates was there. And so, I waited. Timing was crucial. All of a sudden, the phone on the guard's desk rang. "Yes?" He answered it with his back facing my way. Slowly but surely, I went in. Phew! That was close. Yet, that was surprising. That guard used to be so keen. It was as if he had an eye at the back of his head. I bet he was losing his touch. I heaved a sigh of relief and continued walking down the hallway. It was almost eleven. I just hoped they were still there. They had to be. I was only a room away when the door swung open. It was my best friend. "Lilith!" I called out to her as she emerged out of the classroom. She was already carrying her bag and seemed to be on her way home. Oh brother, I wasn't able to attend the practice. "Lilith! It's Lucy!" I tried calling out to her again. To my surprise, she didn't even flinch. Was something wrong with my voice? First was the bus driver. Now, even Lilith? She seemed to be in a hurry. Her usually calm expression was not there. She looked panicked and terrified. Confused and curious, I tried to catch up. However, the crowd of students blocked my way. By the time I got out of the mob, Lilith was already out of sight.

Feeling devastated for not being able to attend the final graduation practice, I immediately went home. I didn't even have the chance to talk with any of my friends and ask them what happened. Come to think of it, I hadn't even communicated with anyone today. Was it me or was something fishy going on? I thought of something weird and chuckled. Maybe I was invisible, in my dreams! I went on. I felt less excited for tomorrow's event as I dragged my feet along the pavement. It was like walking on a long and winding road.

As I neared the apartment, I was flabbergasted with what I saw. There was a horde of people crowding at the gate. Were they visitors? Of course not! What was I thinking? They were my neighbors. I wondered what the commotion was all about. Was there a thief in my apartment? "Oh no," I let out a gasped as I thought of the consequences. I might have really forgotten to close the freaking door! With my heart beating wildly, I ran to the scene and saw Ms. Valliere, my very strict yet compassionate landlady. She was crying. Hey, that was the first time I saw her cry. Why not treasure the moment? "Lucy! No!" I snapped my head to the direction of the voice and was taken aback to find out it was none other than Lilith. Not that I didn't want her presence, but why exactly was she there? She could have at least told me she would drop by. She knew I hate surprises. "L-Lilith?" I slowly approached her. I was about to touch her shoulder when she suddenly burst out crying, saying my name again and again, "How dare you, Lucy! Why now? Why!" What was going on? Was Lilith out of her mind? I was just there, standing behind her. Although worried myself, I tried easing the situation. "Lilith? Is that you? I never knew you are really into acting, you know." My optimism faded away when I heard a loud panic-stricken voice. "Out of the way! Out of the way!" Hearing the man's voice, the curious bystanders immediately gave way. Little did I know I was about to face the biggest surprise of my life.

It was like a scene from a movie I had watched before. Was it the Freddy Krueger trilogy and the classic Nightmare on Elm Street? I was not so sure. Thinking about the movie's ending, I expected the same thing to happen – too bad my expectation was correct.

**_From A To Z by Lucy Heartfilia. Doesn't it sound perfect? It could have been the ideal novel for the ideal novelist, you know. Oh well, there goes my dream which will, unfortunately, forever be a dream – too bad the supposed-to-be author only finished from A to Y._**

_**Lucy Heartfilia  
**_


End file.
